projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman Specialist
The Rifleman Specialist is a pickable kit of all factions (minus Iraq Insurgents). While it basically holds all equipment of a regular Rifleman, it also consists of an additional weapon and a grappling hook. In all cases, the additional weapon is some sort of shotgun. Availability The Rifleman Specialist is only limited within a Squad. Only one player per squad can use the Rifleman Specialist at a time. Other than that there are no limitations for this kit. As all other kits it is possible to request this kit at supply crates as well as APCs. Furthermore it is one of the very few kits which can be selected in the spawn menu right away. This is a major advantage towards other kits when it comes to availability since squadmembers can spawn with the Rifleman Specialist right on rallypoints and FOBs with no crates left. It has to be noticed that as of the current release, people must request the kit at crates or APCs as soon as players aspire the alternativ kit. This will change in the PR 1.0 Update though, giving the option of STD and ALT kit right in the spawn menu. Gameplay Grappling Hook The Rifleman Specialist brings a huge advantage to all members of a squad in Close Quarters Combat. Just like in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the grappling hook can be used to climb buildings and structures. Therefore it is possible to gain additional entry points at buildings in order to wipe out hostiles. It can also be used to climb walls and cliffs, giving the opportunity to cross neighborhoods and find alternative paths. Defending a building against a squad with a Rifleman Specialist is to be considered much more difficult. Unfortunately, the grappling hook emits quite a lot of noise when being thrown out and deployed. Players must keep in mind that the enemy can likely hear the hook. While defending a structure, not hearing the enemy grappling hook can easily turn into a loss. Shotgun As said before, every Rifleman Specialist is in possession of a shotgun type weapon. Depending on the faction it is either a pump-action-single-fire shotgun such as the Mossberg 590 (US Army) or a semi automatic shotgun such as the Saiga-12K (MEC). Just like the regular reallife shotguns, the game counterparts are able to deal critical damage in very close combat. This often extends to a one-shot-kill when aiming properly. Apart from that, the shotgun has three very specific functions. Breach Doors Shotguns are able to breach destroyable objects as doors and gates. One single hit on the critical part of the said structure will open it and allow the players to pass through. Since caches are often being hidden inside building, the shotgun comes very handy for cache-seeking squads in Insurgency. Arrest Civilians The Rifleman Specialist's shotgun is the only weapon which automatically arrests civilians when killing them. Hunting civilians like that is a much safer way than catching them with hand cuffs. It significantly decreases the chance of being drawn into an ambush by the insurgents. Upon shooting the civilian, the player and the civilian gain the exact same bonus / punishment as arresting with hand cuffs. Destroy Crates Shotguns can be used to destroy enemy crates. Two shots to the crate will destroy it. This can be used to prevent FOBs being rebuilt or enemies rearming without using explosives.